Another Nostalgia
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Sekuel Nostalgia. Kehidupan Yewook setelah rujuk kembali. GS/DLDR!/RnR!


~Another Nostalgia~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Sekuel Nostalgia. Kehidupan Yewook setelah rujuk kembali.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Hahh..appa lelah Jongwook-ah..sudah dulu, ya..."

"Shirheo! Lebih cepat! Appa lebih cepat! Ppalli! Ppalli!"

Yesung menghela napas panjang. Sungguh jika ini bukan anaknya, sudah ia bekap dan kurung didalam gudang, hingga ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk ini. Tapi apa mau dikata. Putra kecilnya yang baru berusia 4 tahunan itu terlalu hiperaktif. Sedari tadi meminta Yesung menggendongnya ala Piggy Back Ride dan berlari-lari keliling apartemen.

Oh tidak hanya itu saja. Yesung disuruh memakai bando bertelinga jerapah sementara Jongwook, putranya itu memukul-mukul kepala besarnya (yang besarnya mirip helm pembalap, kata Jongwook) dengan pedang plastik mainannya.

Sabar, Yesung-ah, sabar. Siapa suruh setuju-setuju saja mau punya anak. Yesung memang sangat menyukai kehadiran anak dalam keluarganya. Sebenarnya yang paling Yesung sukai, sih proses pembuatannya. Tapi otak mesumnya itu senang juga, setelah tiga tahun pernikahannya yang hampir kandas, mereka akhirnya dikaruniai anak juga. Hanya berjarak sebulan sejak ia mulai rujuk kembali dengan istri tercinta, ia mendapat kabar kehamilan istrinya itu.

"Jongwookie! Ayo tidur siang!"

Yesung mendesah lega. Dalam hati ia sangat berterima kasih ketika mendengar suara istrinya memanggil Jongwook dari dalam kamar si kembar itu.

"Jongwookie dengar kata umma kan? Ayo sana tidur!" bujuk Yesung seraya menurunkan Jongwook dari gendongannya.

"tidak mau!" protes Jongwook seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yesung mengulum senyum. Jika sudah begitu, ia otomatis teringat Ryeowook. Mereka berdua sama imutnya jika sedang ngambek bagi Yesung.

"Ryeosung juga pasti sudah tidur sekarang. masa Jongwookie tidak?" Yesung masih membujuk, teringat putranya yang satu lagi itu tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mengantuk, appa. Aku mau main sama appa!"

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Tapi nanti appa tidak jadi ajak Jongwook ke pasar malam. Appa ajak umma dan Ryeosung saja!"

"Anya! Baik, appa baik. Aku tidur!" seru Jongwook cepat. Yesung tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Jongwook-ah! Ppalli!" suara teriakan Ryeowook kembali terdengar dari arah kamar.

"Ne, ummaaaa!" Yesung melihat putra kecilnya itu berlari-lari dengan semangat menuju kamar. Suasana apartemen yang semula ribut akibat Jongwook, kembali tenang.

"haaaaahhhh..." Yesung mendesah lega seraya merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Ia melepas bando telinga jerapah itu dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke lantai. tapi kemudian ia meringis begitu melihat keadaan lantai apartemen itu. mainan berserakan dimana-mana.

Ryeowook pasti akan mengamuk hebat, seperti setan baru bangkit dari neraka,batinnya ngeri.

Dengan rajin, layaknya suami yang patuh dan baik Yesung beranjak dari duduk santainya dan mengemasi mainan yang berserakan itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Ryeowook sudah cukup lelah mengurus si kembar, memasak, mencuci dan lain sebagainya. Kalau Cuma mengemasi mainan, masa Yesung tidak mau membantu? Ia kan suami yang baik!

Pandangan Yesung terpaku pada sebuah buku tebal dengan hard cover biru gelap ikut tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. ia mendesah.

"Kalau Ryeowook melihat album ini dibiarkan di lantai, aku bisa tidak dapat jatah malam." Gumamnya cemas sembari memungut album itu dan mengembalikanya ke rak. Namun kemudian Yesung menghentikan gerakannya. Ia kembali mengambil album itu dan malah duduk di sofa. Melihat-lihat sebentar kan tidak apa-apa,pikirnya.

Ia membuka asal sebuah lembar, yang ajaibnya langsung menunjukkan foto polaroid si kembar yang baru berusia dua minggu.

.

_Kim Jongwook dan Kim Ryeosung..._

.

Yesung teringat alangkah bahagianya ia ketika menerima hasil USG. Didalam perut buncit Ryeowook ternyata bukan hanya ada satu, melainkan dua bayi lelaki! Ia tersenyum lebar melihat betapa damainya wajah si kembar saat masih bayi itu.

.

_My Family_

_._

Yesung mengusap foto itu pelan. di foto itu terlihat sosok Ryeowook yang tertidur lelap dengan si kembar yang juga tertidur di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat pipi Ryeowook yang terlihat agak chubby di foto. Tubuh Ryeowook masih gemuk saat itu karena baru sebulan jaraknya setelah ia melahirkan si kembar. Yesung sendiri tidak keberatan. Ia merasa Ryeowook tetap seksi meski baru sehabis melahirkan. Yesung kemudian tertawa kecil pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Yesung menutup album itu dan memegangnya erat. Ia biarkan pikirannya melayang dengan pandangan matanya yang menerawang...

.

.

.

.

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, namun Ryeowook masih saja menggeliat gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dan tidak enak. Ia melirik ke arah sampingnya. Suaminya, Yesung tertidur pulas karena kelelahan setelah pulang kerja tadi._

_Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook bangkit dari tempat tidur. Perutnya yang luar biasa buncit itu membatasi gerak-geriknya. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bermaksud untuk buang air kecil. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat celana dalamnya yang basah oleh cairan bercampur darah._

_Oh tidak._

"_Oppa..." panggil Ryeowook panik. Ia tidak menyangka ketubannya akan pecah semalam ini. Ia berusaha memanggil Yesung namun karena terlalu panik, hanya ada lirihan yang terdengar. Ryeowook berusaha bangkit untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, namun kakinya terasa lemas dan perutnya mulai sakit. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa terduduk lemah di lantai sembari merintih._

"_oppa...hiks.." rintihnya seraya mengelus-elus perutnya. Ia mencengkram ujung dressnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang._

_Ryeowook menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya dan memutuskan untuk mencoba berdiri sekali lagi._

"_Aw!" rintihnya kemudian._

_Tidak bisa. Panik bercampur sakit telah membuatnya kaku tak dapat bergerak._

"_Chagi?"_

_Ryeowook terkesiap. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara serak Yesung dari arah luar kamar mandi._

"_oppa!" seru Ryeowook_

"_Chagiya kau kena-" ucapan Yesung terputus. Kedua matanya membelalak kaget begitu melihat kondisi Ryeowook._

"_Ryeowook-ah!" paniknya kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook_

"_sakit..hiks..oppa..ayo kerumah sakit..." keluh Ryeowook. Yesung mengerjap gugup._

"_se-sekarang?" tanyanya mendadak babo. Ia sungguh terkejut dan tidak menyangka saat ini akan datang. Sekarang pula._

"_TENTU SAJA __SEKARANG!" seru Ryeowook frustasi dan kesal._

_Begitu mendengar seruan itu, dengan gerakan cepat nan kaku seperti robot Yesung menggendong Ryeowook. Dengan segala kegugupan sambil tetap berusaha hati-hati ia bergerak bermaksud membawa Ryeowook keluar._

"_Oppa! Dompet!" seru Ryeowook dalam gendongan itu, mengingatkan Yesung. Bagaimana tidak? Yesung berjalan begitu saja dari kamar mandi menuju pintu depan dengan hanya membawa Ryeowook dalam gendongannya. Kalau tidak membawa dompet bagaimana ia membayar biaya rumah sakit?_

"_Ah iya!" gumam Yesung, dengan tergesa-gesa berusaha meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Untung saja Yesung mengenakan pakaian lengkap saat ini. Kaos dan celana selutut. Tak apalah. Saking paniknya ia tidak sempat berpikir untuk mengganti baju, bahkan untuk mengambil dompet saja lupa!_

_Dengan jantung berdebar kencang Yesung menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat. Perjalanan ke rumah sakit terasa begitu panjang dan lama. Sementara Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus-elus perutnya._

"_Ryeowookie bertahanlah, ne? Kau pasti bisa!" sahutnya berusaha menyemangati Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatapnya sayu. Kesadarannya sempat mulai menghilang seiring dengan rasa sakitnya yang datang dan pergi._

"_Oppa..."_

"_ne?" Yesung melirik Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatapnya ragu dan lemah. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya._

"_Untuk jaga-jaga saja..kalau misalnya...misalnya aku...tidak selamat..."_

"_Jangan berkata seperti itu!" bentak Yesung. Ia mencengkram setirnya kuat-kuat._

"_Tapi kan..hanya misalnya..." Ryeowook menatapnya sedih_

"_Tidak! Kau akan selamat, begitu juga dengan bayi kita! Setelah itu kita berempat bisa berkumpul bersama, arra?!" seru Yesung. _

_Ia tahu Ryeowook takut. Ia harus berjuang tidak hanya untuk satu bayi, melainkan dua! Apalagi ini kehamilan pertamanya. Tentu Ryeowook akan merasa ketakutan dan cemas. Jujur Yesung juga. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik dan mengusir pikiran pesimis itu jauh-jauh._

"_aku...tidak yakin aku sanggup..." lirih Ryeowook seraya menunduk_

"_Ryeowook-ah berjanjilah!" desak Yesung, didalam hati ikut panik dan takut. Tapi ia berusaha keras menyembunyikannya. Jika tidak Ryeowook akan tambah panik juga._

"_Aku..akan berusa-aaaah! Aaaaw oppaaaaa..." jerit Ryeowook saat kembali merasakan kontraksi._

_Ckiit!_

_Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan aula depan rumah sakit. Yesung mengerem mobil dan dengan cepat membuka pintu kemudian membawa Ryeowook untuk melakukan persalinan._

_Jam demi jam berlalu. Yesung mulai cemas. Hari sudah mulai pagi namun Ryeowook tak kunjung keluar dari ruang bersalin. Kuku-kukunya sudah habis ia gigiti karena gugup. Kakinya sudah sakit karena tak berhenti mondar-mandir seperti setrika dan pantatnya mulai panas karena terus duduk di bangku tunggu tanpa kepastian. Yesung ingin menangis rasanya karena terlalu cemas._

_Semenit kemudian, tampak seorang dokter keluar dari ruang tertutup itu. Yesung hampir melompat saking semangatnya._

"_Bagaimana?!" serunya pada dokter paruh baya itu. dokter itu tersenyum._

"_Persalinan berjalan lancar. Nyonya Kim berhasil melahirkan bayi kembar lelaki. Keduanya sehat dan Nyonya Kim juga baik-baik saja."_

_Dan kemudian Yesung jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan seluruh otot yang ia rasa lemas. Ia merasa seakan kabar itu telah berhasil mengangkut dan membuang pergi sebongkah batu raksasa yang sedari tadi menyumbat jalan pernapasannya, sehingga ia selalu merasa sesak sejak tadi. Setitik air mata lolos melalui sudut matanya._

"_Terima kasih..." lirihnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Oppa.." suara lembut Ryeowook yang memanggilnya membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menutup album itu seraya menoleh pada Ryeowook dan tersenyum.

"hai."

Ryeowook membalas senyumnya, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yesung, bergelung disampingnya dan memeluk lengannya erat. Ia memejamkan mata sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung. Hal favorit yang sering ia lakukan.

"capek?" tanya Yesung

"Punya anak kembar itu melelahkan. Rasanya pinggangku mau patah," keluh Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai menidurkan putra-putranya yang keras kepala itu. dengan sejuta bujukan, rayuan dan urat yang menegang karena marah-marah, akhirnya kedua anak yang kelewat aktif itu menurut juga.

"Itu resiko. Lagipula siapa yang dari awal ngotot minta baby, hah?" goda Yesung. Mendengar itu wajah Ryeowook memerah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung.

"Aku kan minta satu! Kenapa oppa kasih dua?!" serunya tak terima.

"Hya! Mana aku tahu kalau jadinya akan dua sekaligus!" balas Yesung.

Mereka berdua terdiam sedetik hingga akhirnya tertawa renyah. Yesung geleng-geleng kepala. Ia kemudian kembali menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya seperti tadi. Ryeowook kembali memeluk lengan Yesung erat seraya mengelus album biru di pangkuan Yesung itu. ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Album penuh kenangan yang begitu berharga.

"Ryeowook-ah," panggil Yesung lembut seraya mencium puncak kepala Ryeowook.

"Hmm?" sahut Ryeowook, masih tak bergeming dalam pelukan itu.

"Bikin yang ketiga, yuk?"

"Eh?"

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

ah lagi-lagi, ending macam apa itu?!

kenapa selalu kaya gitu sih endingnya ah saya ini gaje deh X(

saya harap ceritanya ga terlalu aneh. maaf ya kalo jelek DX

saya senang dengan feedback yg didapat dari ff Nostalgia. jd saya putuskan untuk coba membuat sekuelnya.

tp buat yg minta sekuel nc, maaf saya tidak bisa menyenangkan otak-otak yadong kalian #digampar

saya moodnya buat yg kaya gini aja

tapi jangan lupa review ya :3

kritik dan saran diperbolehkan

gomawo!


End file.
